


A Gift from the Rain

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: On his way home in some questionable weather Iwaizumi stumbles upon someone waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt from my 30 day challenge. I'm still not sure if I will post all of them, or just ones I kind of liked.

The rain pelted down over Iwaizumi’s umbrella, drowning out all other sounds. The grey clouds made it seem later than it was, blanketing everything with a layer of darkness. Iwaizumi sighed, avoiding the puddles as he walked. It was kind of boring walking home alone. Oikawa had his meeting regarding his post-graduation plans today. 

Iwaizumi stepped passed the gates of the school, pondering whether he should stop at the convenience store. Lost to his thoughts and the rain dampening the sound and visibility of his surroundings, he didn’t notice the person just up ahead.

He probably would have bumped into them had they not called out to him before he could.

“Iwaizumi-san.” 

It was Kageyama. Iwaizumi frowned, confused, which quickly shifted to concern. What was he doing here? Kageyama was drenched from head to toe. He was without an umbrella. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. 

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi said, stopping. “Where’s your umbrella?”

“A dog took it,” Kageyama replied simply.

Iwaizumi blinked. “A... dog took it?”

“They don’t like me very much,” he said, perfunctory and frank as he always was. 

“I see,” Iwaizumi’s frown deepened. There was one other thing troubling Iwaizumi about Kageyama’s appearance. “Then, aren’t you going in the wrong direction?”

Kageyama shook his head. He stood up straighter, looking almost comically serious as he steeled himself. “I came to see you.”

Iwaizumi was taken aback. “Me?” 

Kageyama nodded. He took a step closer. “Iwaizumi-san,” he started, but Iwaizumi cut him off, holding up a hand.

“Were you just waiting here this whole time, hoping you hadn’t missed me going home?” Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Geez, how reckless.”

“Well, you came,” Kageyama said, “so, it’s fine, isn’t it?” 

Iwaizumi nodded reluctantly. He gestured for Kageyama to continue. The sooner Kageyama said what he needed to, the sooner he could get home into dry clothes. Though, in his current state, Iwaizumi was seriously considering bringing him home with him.

The wind blew around them, but Kageyama remained unruffled, looking just as determined as before. His hair was plastered over his face, and his clothes clung uncomfortably against him, but he still gave no sign of being perturbed in the slightest. He drew in a deep breath. 

“Iwaizumi-san, I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then because Iwaizumi couldn't handle Kageyama drowning in the rain any further he brought him home lol


End file.
